Skirmish 03: Kloden Wildwood
Kloden Wildwood is the Third skirmish map you unlocked in Valkyria Chronicles, it is identical to the map used in the game's fifth chapter; Chapter 05: The Kloden Wildwood. It becomes playable after the events of Chapter 07: The Battle of Barious. Topography The map is a large forested area, it is much longer than the previous maps and will take far longer to traverse by your infantry. To the far east is the main Imperial supply base which is the target of the mission to the north and southwest is your deployment zone. The Edelweiss is deployed along a dirt track, which cuts through the forest into the enemy forward base, and then continues on to the main depot over the brow of a low hill. Running along the south of the road is a high cliff on which the defenders have mounted static guns and to the north of it is yet another forward outpost where another static gun is positioned looking out over the road, beyond this is a narrow trail leading to the supply base which is guarded by infantry. Landmarks and Street Names *1st Garrison *2nd Garrison *Forestbund Marsh *North Kloden Plateau *North Kloden Road *North Kloden Supply Base *Old Path *(Path) to Imperial Alliance Let me catch you up on the current situation "We've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area. This is your starting position. Sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back. Your objective is to occupy their base camp. Good luck." Strategy Easy/Normal Difficulty= * In order to achieve A-Rank Mission Evaluation Rating, you will require 2 Scouts, a Shocktrooper, and an Engineer (with Alicia, Rosie, and Largo deployed for the extra CP) for your deployment. As always, all of the units which you'll need to move are only the ones of the northern detachment team. * On Turn 01, first of all, move your Engineer (Preferably Dallas or Homer) to Disarm the landmine, Crouch down behind the sandbags to take down the enemy ace scout with a headshot, and then hop over the sandbags and crouch down to end your AP. Next, move your first Scout (preferably Alicia) opposite to the anti-tank cannon, and then take it down in a carefully aimed joint attack with your Engineer, follow it up by capturing the enemy camp flag, and finally crouch down behind the sandbag facing east. As for your last moves, first, move your Shocktrooper to besides Alicia, and then move your second Scout (Preferably Aika) to right beside your Engineer (all Crouched down), and finally End Phase to conserve your remaining CP. On the Enemy Phase, the enemy might come across your interception fire and end their turn early, as one of their leader Shooktroopers approaches your advance camp. * On Turn 02, first of all, use your second Scout (Aika) to shoot down the previous enemy leader Shocktrooper with the Engineer in a carefully aimed joint attack right from the start, and then move her until right before the landmine and Shocktrooper, and then hold position there. Next, move Alicia towards another enemy base in the south while Crawling with the grass, and then aim and fire a grenade launcher at the enemy leader scout before rejoining Aika in a U-Turn run. Following up, move your Shocktrooper (Rosie) and take down the enemy shocktrooper along the trail, as soon as he's in your firing range. Lastly, move your Engineer to disarm the mines, resupply her allies, remove the enemy leader shocktrooper threat behind the rock with a headshot, and consolidate your team members behind the fence doors in order to avoid the enemy fire from their tanks and troops. Finally, End Phase once again to conserve your remaining CP. * On Turn 03, first issue an All Unit Defend Order (if you've got that one already), move Alicia carefully, and have her fire her grenade launcher at the boxes between the barracks to clear out a path, and run straight to that corner before stopping herself from facing even more enemy fire. Next, move your second Scout (Aika), toss out a grenade at the enemy scout behind the sandbag along the way, and then run until stopping right behind Alicia. As it continues, have your Shooktrooper (Rosie) run and toss a grenade at the second enemy scout behind the sandbag, as she runs until right behind both Aika and Alicia, followed up with your Engineer in a mad dash while avoiding taking heavy enemy fire in a succession until ahead of Alicia for a setup. To capture the Enemy Base camp, first of all, move Alicia to take out the enemy leader scout over with her grenade launcher there before immediately ending her action turn, following it up with Aika right behind her to take out the second scout in a joint shootout attack with Alicia. Next, have Rosie toss out grenade at the remaining 2 base camp defenders to knock them outside the perimeter, and then, you might either have your Engineer to join you with the joint shootout attack, or just have Rosie to capture the base camp flag to finish the mission. |-| Hard Difficulty= *In Hard difficulty, deployment locations and the main enemy bases have been moved around. The Edelweiss and Shamrock are inside of the "North Kloden Supply Base" camp (where the Lupus would be in the Story mission), while the remaining 8 empty slots are at the "2nd Garrison" enemy base. However, this is just at the initial deployment. Once the mission has started, there is one additional Gallian base camp located at "1st Garrison" where units can be deployed. *The primary mission is to take the enemy base camp located at the top of the hill above the "North Kloden Supply Base". There are no other bases beyond this one. *On initial deployment, only deploy the essential CP-gaining characters (Alicia, Rosie, Largo) at the "2nd Garrison" base camp. They will not be used for the battle, as units that will be deployed at the "1st Garrison" base will do essentially all the work. Place Alicia and Rosie near the top slots to prevent enemy troops from attempting to run in and take over the base. *On the first turn, be sure to move the Edelweiss outside of the North Kloden base towards the 1st Garrison base. Use the cannon round to take out the single Heavy AT Cannon positioned on the hillside to prevent it from destroying the Edelweiss. Move the Shamrock outside of the North Kloden base along with the Edelweiss. *At the 1st Garrison base, deploy a Lancer (one with Ult. Anti-Armor would be best), a Shocktrooper, and a Scout. End turn with any leftover CP. *Once the units have been deployed at 1st Garrison, move the Scout to kill the enemy Engineer which has run ahead of the Tank Destroyer pack. Continue to move the Scout around to destroy the downed trees, which opens the path to the top of the hill. Then use the Shocktrooper to destroy both Heavy Gatling turrets with the flamethrower (you might need to give your Shocktrooper "Defense Boost" or "Caution" to prevent them from dying in the process). *Use your newly deployed Lancer to destroy most or all of the Tank Destroyers coming down the road (Ult. Anti-Armor should allow the tanks to be killed in one shot). While this is not required, it does lower the chance of the Edelweiss or any of your troops from being randomly killed during the mission. *For the remaining turns, move your Shocktrooper up the hill and destroy the Heavy AT Cannons next to the base flag (all cannons must be destroyed before taking over the base). Be careful of the anti-personnel landmine placed behind the sandbags at the main enemy base, as this can potentially ruin your run and force your Scout to have to make a run for the enemy base. *A-rank 1 turn Strategy: **Deploy Alicia (the lowest possible point on the left camp), Rosie and Largo (for CP). **Use the orders "Defense Boost" (1CP) and "Awake Potential" (2CP) on Alicia. **Move Alicia (1CP) along the lake towards the southern camp, go through the open fence. Turn right after that to get to the entrance of the southern camp, there should be a pathway on the left which leads to the enemy base camp. Run along the way and throw a grenade at the fallen tree (be careful, there are two Gatling Turrets behind the tree). If you got Alicia's "Double Movement" potential move past the turrets and up the hill on the left side. **Move Alicia (1CP) up the hill and towards the enemy base camp. Go between the AT cannon and the sandbags to not trigger the anti-person mine which is right behind the sandbags. If you are next to the camp, shoot the first AT cannon. **Move Alicia (1CP) to kill the second AT cannon. **Move Alicia (1CP) to kill the last AT cannon and occupy the base camp. **Additional notes: You should have CP left over, so you can use multiple turns to shoot the AT cannons if you miss shots. |-| Expert Difficulty= *Expert Difficulty Special Conditions **Main Objective Changed: Welkin reaches the destination **Starting Units Changed: Edelweiss and Shamrock not available; Welkin (Scout) and 7 empty slots **Welkin cannot give Orders *As Welkin does not have his tank, if he is ever incapacitated during the battle then that is the end of the game. Keep him out of danger at all costs. (see above) *(Temporary placeholder) A-rank Strategy: **Unit Placement Diagram: ***_1_2_ ***3___4 ***_5_6_ ***__7__ **Units Deployed: ***1 Rosie ***2 Alicia ***3 Lancer (preferably with Ult. Anti-Armor) ***4 Shocktrooper ***5 None ***6 None ***7 Largo **'Turn 1' **Move Welkin through the main enemy base and up the slope towards the two Snipers at the top of the hill. Kill both Snipers (using two turns), then proceed down the hill towards the destructible barricades. Spend one more turn to destroy the barricade and move to the bottom of the hillside. **Move 1 slowly around the tent until you can peek at the Shocktrooper standing next to the river. Kill him then move towards the small grassy path. Use another turn to crawl through some of the grass, then use the flamethrower near the middle of the grass path to kill the hidden Shocktrooper. Continue crawling through the grass and hug the right side around the base of the tree; there should be just enough space to keep out of sight of the Gatling Turrets. **Move 4 through the eastern grass path (towards the enemy's middle base) and use the flamethrower to kill the Sniper hidden in the grass lying prone next to the river. **Move 3 in the same direction of 1. From across the river, try to take out two of the tanks if possible (two CP total); but do not spend an excessive amount of CP trying to do so. Afterwards, move 3 down the same grass path as 1. **'Turn 2' **Move 1 through the grass until you are behind both Gatling Turrets and use a single flamethrower sweep to destroy both. Use your remaining AP moving towards the sandbags next to the Medium Tank+. **Move 3 through the grass path and destroy any tanks remaining. Use any remaining AP to move towards the riverside enemy base. **Move 1 forward towards the downed logs and kill the Gatling Turret. **Move 3 forward and destroy the downed logs and push as far to the enemy base as possible. **Keep moving 1 forward until you take over the riverside base. You can also destroy the Heavy AT Cannon and Shocktrooper as you move. **Using the remaining CP to call in a Shocktrooper and any other units needed to cover the riverside base, as the enemy will actively attempt to retake the base. **'Turn 3' **Move your new Shocktrooper towards where Welkin has been positioned. Kill the Shocktrooper standing in front of the downed logs. **Have Welkin destroy the downed logs with a grenade, then keep moving across the map towards the grass path that 1 and 3 went through. Spend about 3 CP to maximize his movement. **Use any remaining CP to either kill the remaining enemy troops (including the Ace in the middle base) or just hold position until the next turn. **'Turn 4' **Spend as many CP as you want to move Welkin back to the home base to complete the mission. Rewards Easy Difficulty= |-| Normal Difficulty= |-| Hard Difficulty= |-| Expert Difficulty= Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions Category:Missions __FORCETOC__